Doggy Snack
by Neon Rain Dropz
Summary: Pluto x OC


" Yawnnnnnnnnnn.."

.Whine.

"Mmmn..yeah yeah..Just give me some time to get up." Walking over towards the window, she slowly slid the curtaina to reveal the dark starry night behind a giant monstrous dog with white fur, red pupils,black sclera, and long black nails. She smiled at the dog as it moved its tail side to side in joy. Opening the window of the Phantomhive Household, the dog automatically took its human form of a young ,male. Who consisted of grayish-silver shoulder length hair with red slitted eyes and white shining fangs. "Hmm. We should get you some clothes." She said with a smile, looking over his naked glowing body.

"Miss Kairi, are you alright?" Sebastian Michaelis came in with a soft knock into the room before a smirk appeared on his beautiful face. " I see, am I disturbing?' Pluto barked in happiness as he jumped on Sebastian, whose face twisted in disgust.

"You sure know how to ruin someone's night don't you." Kairi was one of Sebastian's old "acquaintances" who appeared randomly over a month ago. Kairi was able to woe Ciel into letting her stay much to Sebastian's annoyance even though the thought excited him a bit.. Kairi was a demon as well who stood shorter than Sebastian's human form. While he stood at 6'1 she only reached 5'2. She was a pretty little thing that human's would be awe struck by, something Sebastian also had. She had waist length violet hair that was currently in a braid as her golden eyes looked between Sebastian and Pluto; wearing a nice fitted night gown that showed off her curves.

"How come you're up?" Kairi asked as she helped Sebastian remove Pluto from him.

"Do you really care?" Kairi laughed softly at his statement before pushing him outside her room.

"I'll see you later Mr. Michaelis." Sebastian grinned before wishing her good night, likewise from her, as she closed to door behind her only to turn around and see a still naked Pluto on her bed getting comfortable. Grinning to herself she walked over to her bed and got comfortable as well." You must be feeling cold aren't you? Come closer.."

"Mhmmm." Pluto has become fond of Kairi as she played with him when ever he was bored or had nothing to do. Even to the point of liking her just as much as Sebastian. It was only a week ago when Pluto randomly came into her room whining only to end up sleeping with her, something Kairi didn't mind much. Even though it was a bit random and unexpected.

Kissing her joyfully, Pluto learned enough from watching random people having sex in public to know what do in the situation he started. Pluto began to easily remove her night gown downward before kicking it off the bed and letting it fall to the ground.

"Mmmm..fuhhh...ahhhh..mmmm." Slowly twirling his tongue inside her mouth, he laid Kairi down on the bed as he hovered over her, before leaving her mouth and leaving a trail of kisses on her neck. As his hand fondled her smooth round C cup breast, while licking and sucking on her collarbone, as the other hand moved slowly towards her opening before spreading her lips and teasing her clit with his pointer finger. " Ahhhh, neh. Have you been watching Sebastian's porn."

Without notice, Pluto bit down on her neck, earning a surprise gasp and moan as he pushed in two fingers into her opening, making wet, squelching noises as he pumped deep inside her.

"Mmmm!" Pluto purred in delight as the scent reached his nostrils, making him drool in want. As he continued to pumped his fingers inside her core, Kairi could feel the heat in her abdomen begin to rise, wanting release. Her core tightening around his fingers before releasing her juice to pour out onto the bed, in shivering delight. Pluto moaned in delight as he craved to taste her juice on his tongue but knew he had to hold back. "Looks like we'll need to change the sheets after this..." Kairi took notice of his hard erection that was left without attention and smiled at the pre-cum dripping from the tip." I wondered what's been poking me."

Pushing him downwards on the bed, Pluto laid down with his elbows holding his upper body up, as Kairi positioned her face close towards his proud erection. Smiling to herself, Pluto watched in lust as Kairi took hold of him and cupped his balls, earning a small grunt from him., before blowing air unto his tip, Pluto shivered in anticipation as her hands ran across his penis painfully slow, teasing him for more, before grabbing hold of him and pumping him in a steady pace. His breathing became irregular as he gasped in delight from the sudden heat surrounding his penis. Kairi took him in her mouth,swirling her tongue over his tip, earning a howl as he grasped the bed sheets. Bobbing her head up and down, she pumped with her other hand as she felt his balls tightening from wanting release. And without warning, Pluto has came inside her mouth forcing her to swallow all of his seed and lick off his member nice and clean for the main event.

"Ahhh..it was thicker than usual..heh." Turning to make her back face him Kairi adjusted on all fours spreading her legs in order to give Pluto a great view of her dripping pussy. " Lets try this hole shall we..?"

Pluto immediately followed his instincts as a dog, well a wolf, and got behind her as he grabbed hold of her hips before pushing his hard-on inside Kairi who mewed in delight and balanced herself on the floor. Feeling him spread her from the inside out. Pluto pumped fast and hard, forgetting all about Kairis own want and trying to settle his. He could feel her getting wetter and wetter with each trust that he would do and wanted to dig himself deeper inside her as his balls made contact with her skin every time he pulled in and out. Without warning he pulled Kairi from her current position to pulled her up with her back against his chest so that they were both just standing on their knees while continuing to pump harder and harder. Kairi continued to moan but not loud enough so that the mansion could hear her and Plutos lust making.

"Ahhhh...Plutoo...I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

Once again. Pluto roughly pushed her on the floor so that she was back on her hands and knees, fucking her the best way he knew; doggystyle. Pluto could feel himself reaching his limit the same with Kairi as he felt her walls tighten around his penis, making him push as deep as he could into her before filling her up with his semen. Kairi moaned as she came with Pluto, loving the feeling of his cum feel her up and run down her legs before he slowly pulled out, making her miss the heat from his penis and repeat getting pumped from behind. Kairi positioned herself so that she was now laying by the edge of the bed and looked up and Pluto who was busy smelling himself and her's aroma.

"Pluto.." He turned to look at her with a giant smile plastered on his face. Kairi smiled before going over to a closet and bringing out new sheets and throwing off the ones that had her and Plutos juice spilled over. " Let's go to sleep." With that said, Pluto went under the new covers and curled himself into a ball while Kairi just laid on her side facing Pluto who was already falling fast asleep.

"..Did you have fun..my mistress.." Sebastian's voice echoed through the room,startling Kairi.

"..Not as much fun as with you.." Sebastian's wicked laugh echoed through out her room as she turned off the candle light next to her and laid completely down next to Pluto with a smile on her face as she closed her eyes as she watched Sebastian's figure appear in her blurry vision.


End file.
